


【忍迹忍】《失望》

by TARoki1992



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARoki1992/pseuds/TARoki1992
Summary: 关东大赛后，忍足喜欢上了吉他。我到底是什么样的人？在那个人身边，我总是能找到答案。"别让本大爷失望啊，侑士。"





	【忍迹忍】《失望》

**Author's Note:**

> *标题是无差/不是互攻  
> *不涉及任何H  
> *Only in Chinese

《失望》

 

1.

 

忍足确实是个有才华的人。纵使在冰帝这种大多是贵族子嗣横行的地界，他也能游刃有余地融入各种领域，无论是学习，还是各种社团活动。

 

网球社也不过只是他简介里的冰山一角。只是这一角露在水面的部分太多太大，全国大赛冰帝失利之后，也许是出于好意，逢人都要向忍足报一报丧。是啊，没拿冠军呢。风淡云轻的忍足同学可是每次都要反倒安慰起别人来，就像发生的事只是这样，没有怎样。

 

“诶，不过忍足同学一向都是这么厉害，应该很快就振作起来的！”

 

“我相信忍足君哦~”

 

岳人总是说，“侑士只需要几部爱情电影，就会把不开心的事忘得一干二净。”

 

其实就是比较擅长转移注意力而已嘛。最近他倒是喜欢上了另一种帮助他转移注意力的东西——吉他，以至于结束了网球社的部活之后要匆匆告辞，背着重重的琴盒三步并作两步地跑到音乐教室听吉他社的练习。

 

大概弦乐是共通的。忍足很难讲为什么自己会突然对吉他产生疯狂的迷恋，它和小提琴就好像一棵树上不同的分支。一个优雅端庄，一个轻松自然。倒不是说两者是对立的关系，只是截然不同却形影相随罢了。练习小提琴的时候，就算是再有天赋的人，也难免觉得疲惫；但吉他仿佛有种天然的亲切感，抱着它的时候不会有一种在取悦谁的状态。只要把和弦按出来，一切都是那么的行云流水。

 

吉他社的社长是凤的同班同学。凤在练习钢琴的时候，那家伙总是也在一旁望着，手指轻轻地随着节拍叩着制服的裤缝。真的能看出来，这是个喜欢音乐到深陷其中的家伙，钢琴和吉他的造诣皆是炉火纯青。在他手里的乐器就像他身体的一部分，各种和弦稔熟于心。不论其他人唱起什么歌来他都能合进去，立刻把简单的清唱变成小型表演，这也是忍足愿意拿出时间亲临现场的原因，之一。

 

看着他脸上熟悉的表情，忍足忍不住想到一部部电影里痴迷于爱人的角色们。每一段旋律都能想起好多故事，每一个故事都是那样一段凄美婉转的旋律。可那些终究是别人的故事，所以不需要自己用一段多么激昂的提琴或者多么优雅的钢琴去演绎，只需要一把吉他，轻轻松松地拨弄它，然后放下，转身离开。

 

是的，岳人说得没有错。我只是需要一些别人的故事去感伤，去评价，才会忘记自己手里的烂摊子，是多么的让我难以拿起放下。

 

2.

 

与桃城的对决，是旁人的情理之外，却是他的意料之中。

 

我是怎么样的人？忍足不会经常这样问自己。他也不会经常像这样瘫坐在柱子旁，让汗滴顺着垂下的发丝向下坠落。无论是镜片上的汗水和雾气，还是右手难以忽视的麻痹，他都没意识去在意。我是怎么样的人？只有这个问题他想问自己，我到底是为了什么站在全国大赛的赛场上？是为了学校的荣誉？是为了身为天才的面子？还是为了追求更高层次的自我？

 

都不是。

 

他闻见那个人干净的香味。直到那一刻，他知道了，自己是什么样的人。

 

3.

 

吉他社的社员为忍足的加入举办了一个小型的欢迎会。

 

因为凤君添油加醋（？）的缘故，社长君对忍足有着异于常人的崇拜。结合了体育与音乐的天才，果然是不负天才之名！所以当听说忍足在找吉他社申请表的时候，社长君整个人都不好了，赶紧集结社里最美的姑娘们，赶在网球社部活结束后给忍足办这个欢迎会。忍足是不知情的，他只是被通知是例行活动，结果一进门就被大大的横幅惊到了，差点以为自己走错教室。

 

“忍足君这么优秀的天才级前辈，能加入鄙社，我们真是感到蓬荜生辉！”忍足浑身不自在起来。接连摆手说自己只不过是一个普通人，只要和对待其他同学一样对待自己就好。可是那个家伙脸上谄媚的笑容无论如何在忍足心里挥之不去：那样对音乐有着纯粹的爱的人，也会有这样市侩的一面诶。

 

屋子里很快安静下来。忍足被邀请演奏一曲，初学乍练的他抱起吉他，沉思片刻。他好像有听见某个角落几个女孩子低声的耳语，网球社的吗，好帅啊之类的。

 

帅吗。忍足想到了一首歌，可是他还不是很会弹。“要不我弹一点点好了，大家见笑了，我也只学了不到一个星期。”社长君连忙说，不要紧啊，大家会督促你常来的，请开始吧！

 

You arethe one,

You knowthat it's true.

 

4.

 

那天，岳人和若，作为速战速决组合，在自己身后上场。

 

为什么会是这样的编排？榊教练说，我想看到忍足君展现他单打的水准，为冰帝拿下不可撼动的一分。

 

若心里是憋着一口气的。忍足当然相信自己的实力，他知道若心里不舒服，但他什么都没有说。

 

岳人心里也是一百万个不愿意，当然他是属于都会写在脸上的类型。榊教练走了之后，岳人说，“为什么要把我和侑士分开？！就因为输给了桃城和菊丸一次吗！”

 

没人接腔。忍足站得很远，防止自己被波及到。只是当岳人抱怨无果最终转而望向他时，他才耸耸肩膀以表无辜。

 

要说无辜，他从始至终都是无辜。组双打是无辜，打单打是无辜。被拿分数是无辜，就连岳人给他的眼神也是无辜。他从没参与过这些东西的决定，只参与了它们的发生，过程，结果。是自己清晰明了地知道这离任人摆布还有一定距离，所以也就默许了一系列因果的形成。直到那一天来临，直到所有不正常的事发生，直到他感受到自己的麻痹，他才想问自己，为什么？

 

为什么，昔日陪伴自己最多的搭档身陷囹吾，而自己的心却根本不在他身上？

 

为什么，当自己终于凭借自己的能力为冰帝先下一程，而自己却对满天欢呼充耳不闻？

 

为什么，即使手心的麻痹错乱的呼吸满脑的空白铺天盖地向自己袭来，而自己还是选择坐在这里？

 

为什么，那股干净的香味似乎从不曾为我遗世独立，而自己还是每每会为此沾沾自喜？

 

Amfeeling younger,

Everytime that am alone with you.

 

是什么呢。

 

当你念叨着那个人的名字。当你的视线里只有他，心里也被他的样子填满。我要为自己心里油然而生的不快找个什么理由，才能说服自己并没有脱离那个轨道？不论是作为一个来搞笑的人，或是你的部员，抑或是作为你的同学你的朋友，我都找不到任何可以向你表达任性的理由。怕是只有告诉自己我作为一个男人，才会因为自尊心作祟而产生不想被谁忽视的心情。

 

可是，即便是一次又一次的这般如此，那个义无反顾在你身边站着的，是自己。从第一眼见你，就站在那个位置。无论你在哪，自己都是这样义无反顾，想要与你比肩。

 

不是攀慕，也不是敬佩，只是想要待在那。想知道你看见了什么，想知道你怎么想。想体会你体会的，想去你想去的世界。也许是在暗暗和你较劲，想证明自己比你优秀。铺天盖地的欢呼声响起的时候，想那也许是因为我，也参与了你辉煌的一份子。

 

We weresitting in a parked car,

Stealingkisses in a front yard.

We gotquestions we shouldn't had asked but…

 

也想和你在一起。

 

5.

 

How wouldyou feel?

If Itold you I loved you.

It'sjust something that I want to do.

Ill betaking my time, spending my life

Fallingdeeper in love with you

 

“大家见笑了。”一曲终了，溢美之词泛滥于茫茫过江之鲫。简单的和弦以及因为不熟练而并不连续的演唱，仿佛从天而降的奇珍异宝，众人争相恐后地夸赞着。忍足知道这个时候佯装害羞的微笑是最合适不过的，不过他也知道自己如果真的那样做了，那他现在的表情一定是略带一点点油腻的。戏太过就会像这样了，堂堂社长该是明白自己这三脚猫功夫到底有多少斤两的，可居然也和这群人一起表扬自己。失望。这种失望，真的很难不溢于言表。

 

而我又能怎样呢。不管怎么说人家是一片好意，忍足做足了好人，直到这场闹剧结束。走到窗边拿琴盒的时候发现外面下雨了，忍足看向窗外，网球场旁的路灯也已经一排一排接连亮起来了。

 

已经是这样晚了。忍足已经很久没有这么晚还没有离开学校过，至少他已经记不得上一次在学校待到这么晚是什么时候。一一道别后，他犹豫了下，还是走向了网球场。跑去部活室拿了场子的钥匙，雨不大，可是也足够铺满在他的镜片上，遮住他的视线。忍足管也没管，打开铁丝门径直走到了看台边上，坐了上去。

 

他想起来那场拖长了战线的雨。

 

那场雨浇熄了冰帝人的怒火，也浇熄了忍足的执拗。他终究是没有再为难自己，带着身边的断壁残垣打道回府。途中迹部坐在他身边，他本装作很累想睡的样子，可是他感觉到迹部的目光火辣辣地印在他的脸上，甚至已经看进了自己的心里，那个桃城都没有看透的部分。他突然觉得自己是不是应该停滞假寐，皱皱眉头睁开眼睛说点什么。但等他这样做了之后，迹部却只是目视地面，若有所思。

 

想也是。忍足重新闭上了眼睛。比赛还没结束，现在说什么都是无用。他胡思乱想地别过头去，不经意间好像听到有人用很小的声音在说，侑士啊。

 

他再次睁开了眼睛。在叫我吗？他薄唇微张，想开口说什么。可是迹部只是望着地上，眼神是那样空洞。你这是怎么了呢。

 

冰帝的天才，怎能在这种急需缓和气氛的场合缺席呢。忍足思索片刻，开口说，“迹部。你知道现代分类法，把钢琴分在什么类别的乐器吗？”

 

“……嗯啊？”听见忍足的话，迹部回过神来看着他，好看的眉毛扬得老高。“想请教你嘛，你知道吗？”忍足微微笑起来，把手放在下巴上，饶有趣味地看着迹部。“你这家伙，会不知道？”迹部表示怀疑，但还是配合地说，“弦乐，不是吗？”

 

“呵呵，不是哦。”忍足笑得更灿烂了。迹部虽然知道答案没有这么简单，但是他一下子也没想出更多的答案。只见忍足一阵故作玄虚，而后缓缓地说，“是家具才对哦。”

 

……

 

不愧是忍足侑士和迹部景吾。尴尬的对视只持续了两秒钟，清亮的笑声便从他大爷的嘴中传来。他偏过头去思索了下什么，可是捏住下巴的手也不由得再次抖动了起来。“不错啊忍足，你的冷笑话已经这么大威力了吗。”哪里哪里，忍足只用一个微笑就消化了这句称赞。根本就是你更厉害，那些不愉快或者烦躁的情绪，只因这小小笑话就能烟消云散。

 

我果然是那个擅长搞笑的人呢（笑）。

 

他笑起来是那样好看。忍足打开琴盒，雨滴打在实木色的琴箱上，发出咚咚的声音。

对于你来说，这样的雨很大了吗？忍足用手抚摸着雨滴敲打过的地方，这样问着不知名的人。我可是丝毫不会心疼你怎么样呢，忍足还是把琴从盒子里拿了出来，抱在怀里。

 

‘So tell me that you love me too……’

 

不想被那些令我失望的人听到啊。

 

可你又何止只是让我失望呢。

 

6.

 

“我还以为是哪只夜莺在求偶，原来是我们炙手可热的天才在这寻求片刻安宁啊。”

 

那声音如雷贯耳。

忍足只觉得从胸膛传来的跳动，是那样的不真实。

 

“那本大爷是不是应该装作迷了路的小姑娘，顺着你扔的面包屑缓缓而来？”

 

7.

 

忍足自诩不是内向的人，却也在这一刻哑口无言、尴尬不已。

 

迹部的突然出现，不能说打乱了他的节奏。他本来也没什么节奏，只是感觉被抓包了。可是迹部好像对那把吉他更加兴致盎然，完全把他这个主角放在一边。他一屁股坐在忍足旁边，抱过还带有忍足体温的吉他，讲道，“你喜欢Ed Sheeran？”

 

“不是，哈哈。”忍足也没想到他会聊下去，局促地说，“只是最近在练习，感觉他的歌好上手而已。”

 

“哼，还不赖嘛。”迹部一笑，开始敲起弦来。对于迹部能熟练地弹起吉他这一点忍足还是有点吃惊的，毕竟这个人，钢琴提琴才是他的王国吧。他弹起一首Ed Sheeran的shape of you，超级有模有样。

 

So boy,let's not talk too much

噢男孩儿 别说太多话

Grab onmy waist and put that body on me

就搂着我的腰 用身体靠近我

Come onnow, follow my lead

来吧 就跟着我

Come—comeon now, follow my lead

就现在 跟着我来

I'm inlove with the shape of you

我深陷在以你名状的爱里

We pushand pull like a magnet do

如磁铁相吸相斥却互不分离

Althoughmy heart is falling too

我的心也已随你沦陷

I'm inlove with your body

你的身体亦让我无比眷恋

And lastnight you were in my room

昨晚你在我房间过夜

And nowmy bedsheets smell like you

今晨床单上你的香气流连

Everyday discovering something brand new

每一天都会有崭新的发现

I'm inlove with your body

你的身体让我深陷眷恋

 

“怎么了，喂，”一曲终了，迹部随意地晃动着身体，朝忍足打趣道，“可别是沉醉在本大爷华丽的美技之下了吧。”忍足确实是被惊吓到了，但是离沉醉还很远，喂，大爷您想展示您的才艺能不能挑个阳光明媚的午后啊。他摇摇头说，“迹部君是弹得很好，但是……”

 

他知道迹部肯定会皱眉。“呃，个人意见，我觉得迹部君也能驾驭温柔点的歌呢。”重新掌握了吉他的主动权，忍足想了想，弹起了这首歌的副歌。

 

Sometimeswhen we touch,

有时候我抚摸着你

thehonesty's too much,

真实让我几乎无法承受

and Ihave to close my eyes and hide

我不得不闭上双眼来掩饰

I wannahold you till I die,

真想拥抱着你直到我离开这个世界

till weboth break down and cry;

直到我们因崩溃而哭泣

I wannahold you,

真想拥抱着你

till thefears in me subside

到我心中的恐惧能平静的那一天

 

忍足第一次听这首歌，在看完《成为简·奥斯汀》那天。男主角的演员意外地比女主角还要动人，虽然是个不折不扣的渣男来的。在很久很久以前就读过简·奥斯汀的名作《傲慢与偏见》的忍足虽然做好了心理准备，但是当赤裸裸地现实逼迫弱不禁风的男主和女主放弃爱情、多年后男主带着女儿和女主重逢、而女主却伸出那空无一物的左手时，他的眼眶还是忍不住湿了。那句“如果这份爱情会毁了你，那我宁可不爱”余音绕梁，伴随着Olivia干净的嗓音，敲击着忍足的心。

 

“哦？本大爷是像那个半途而废的蠢女人，还是始乱终弃的坏男人？”迹部伸直他修长的腿，饶有兴致地看着忍足。忍足叹了口气，说，“你明知道我不是那个意思。”

 

雨竟然渐渐停了。忍足还在若有所思，迹部拨拨头发，掰开忍足的手，把吉他重新抱回怀里。他修长的手指擦过琴弦，找了几个手型后，弹出了第一组和弦。忍足抱起手臂仔细听着，抬头望向迹部的时候，发现他早就已经没在看琴，而是看着自己。

 

When therain is blowing in your face

当雨水打湿了你的脸颊

and thewhole world is on your case

当整个世界都在指责你

I could offeryou a warm embrace

此刻多想好好抱着你

to makeyou feel my love

能让你感到我的爱

 

忍足的脸色，肉眼可见地变得红润起来。迹部仿佛收到了预见的效果，洋洋得意地等待忍足夸赞的目光。忍足当然不会扫他大爷的兴，频频点头表示赞许。

 

When theevening shadows and the stars appear,

夜幕降临，群星初现

andthere is no one here to dry your tears,

没有人为你拭去眼角的泪水

I couldhold you for a million years

我愿永世将你捧在手心

to makeyou feel my love.

能让你感受我的爱

I knowyou haven't made your mind up yet,

我知道你仍未作出决断

but Iwould never do you wrong.

我绝对不会枉负你

I'veknown it from the moment that we met

我知道与你相遇的那一刻起

no doubtin my mind where you belong.

你在我心中的地位就已确定

I'd gohungry; I'd go black and blue,

我愿意为你受饥挨饿，灰暗忧伤

I'd gocrawling down the avenue.

我愿意为你蹒跚前行在大道上

No,there's nothing that I wouldn't do

没有什么能阻拦我

to makeyou feel my love.

让你感受我的爱

 

一曲至此，只需四个八拍的间奏便能链接而后情绪最浓的副歌。纵使忍足内心翻江倒海，表面上也能装成被明知并不是唱给他却也因大爷这性感真挚的歌喉而被感动地一塌糊涂的模样。尽管这人这曲这雨皆非人事只是天命，但他何不享受？就算只是陪着迹部，那也不赖啊。

 

胡思乱想的忍足没注意到，迹部以及把他整个人都凑了过来，忍足的瞳孔因他突然的凑近而放大。迹部身上的香味扑面而来，忍足没去躲。当然不躲——谁躲谁是大傻子。

 

Thestorms are raging on the rolling sea

人生如波涛汹涌的大海

and onthe highway of regret.

生活中难免会存在种种遗憾

Though windsof change are throwing wild and free,

无常的狂风无法避免

youain't seen nothing like me yet.

但爱你的心却永不腐朽

I couldmake you happy, make your dreams come true.

我能使你开心，我能使你梦想成真

Nothingthat I wouldn't do.

我愿为你做任何事情

Go tothe ends of the Earth for you,

哪怕是与你一起走向世界的尽头

to makeyou feel my love

只是为了让你能感受我的爱

to makeyou feel my love

只是为了让你能感受我的爱

 

他们都没拉远彼此之间的距离。曲子已歇，但迹部的鼻息依然温热地扑在忍足脸上。忍足只觉得他喜欢带上平光镜的爱好在这一刻变得尤为愚蠢，不然此时真是个接吻的好机会。

 

然后迹部的吻，蜻蜓点水一样、蜜蜂采蜜般如期而至。虽说，这期，不像是忍足期待的那般破罐子破摔。不是应该我是蜻蜓，是蜂吗？为什么直接变成水变成蜜了……

 

但霸道的迹部不会容你半点质疑。他想唱就唱想亲就亲，唱得开心了还赏你一个吻。

 

两个人就这么吻着，像是时间凝固了。

 

一开始，迹部确实是想点水和采蜜来着。但随着时间的流逝，最初想要点到为止的他，怕是已经变成了在游泳和……搓手？想到这儿迹部一挤眼睛，撞到了忍足的平光镜，不得已将早就探得僵直的背缩了回去。忍足的目光也跟着收了回去，不知该往哪看。

 

一个天才，一个皇帝，在自家的地盘，像两个大傻子一样手足无措。迹部虽然觉得很不华丽，但是还是忍不住，偷偷把目光往忍足那边瞟——其实这当然不是最不华丽的事，最不华丽，当属当他瞟过去的时候，发现对方也在做同一件事——这才是真正意义上的，最最最难为情的事。

 

羞得迹部一个别过脸去。

 

这下该忍足尴尬了。好嘛，你亲都亲了！还至于因为一个四目相对害羞成这样吗？忍足试着叫了一声“景吾？”，但是迹部没有回答。

 

果然也是任性的小孩啊。

 

“迹部君啊。你知道我的弱点是什么吗？”

 

忍足温柔的声音，像泛起的涟漪般传递过来。迹部心想，有什么是本大爷不知道的，你这家伙的弱点能写满这片网球场！可是当他的手臂被忍足拉过，顷刻间两个人的面容再一次凑得很近时，迹部看到了他平光镜下依旧显得神秘幽远的眼眸里自己的倒影，透过一阵浓烈的爱意，传递到自己的心里。

 

“嗯啊，本大爷……看见了。”

 

忍足的期望，在这样美妙的气氛下，实现了。这一次，换他轻轻去吻迹部的双唇，浅浅地，久久地。他没有过分索求的念头，他只想用他自己的方式，告诉他，他的态度。

 

8.

 

是喜欢你啊。

 

是真的真的，很喜欢你。

 

9.

 

“为什么自己生闷气？”

 

“哈？”抱回吉他的忍足一脸疑惑。“别装蒜，”迹部站起身来，睥睨着忍足道，“这几天不知道在暗搓搓生什么气，你知不知道岳人那家伙快把本大爷的耳朵磨出茧子来了，嗯啊？”

 

“事实就是我……并没有生什么气啊。”忍足坦然。“只是去学吉他了呀。”

 

迹部满脸都是我会相信你这家伙就有鬼了的表情。“学吉他什么的，到底是为了什么啊？”

 

这个问题，似乎之前自己也问过呢。“好像找到答案了，不过已经不重要了。”忍足把吉他放回琴盒，缓缓地站起身来。迹部莫名其妙地盯着忍足看，忍足良久之后接着说，“就像我和你，这样的不同，可是……”

 

他看着那个人好看的眉眼，突然觉得自己幸福地不像话。

 

“可是却能对彼此袒露心意呢。”忍足第一次，也是真的发自内心地，像个小孩子一样笑起来。“收到你的心意我很开心啊，景吾。”

 

迹部也笑了，还是那一副万人之上的样子。“本大爷也很荣幸啊，居然成为了某个人的弱点，真的是太不华丽了。”他把手插进裤兜里，眉头一拧。

 

“可别让本大爷失望啊，侑士。”

 

“那是当然的了。”

 

10.

 

爱情是虚假的，这一点毋庸置疑。穿梭于一个又一个爱情故事中的忍足深谙这个道理，所以当他有一天也不能幸免时，他至少可以提醒自己，保持清醒，切勿沉迷。

 

但渐渐地，他发现自己已经本末倒置到无可救药了——自己明明一直不满迹部对手冢的执着模式，作为自己正式交往对象的迹部来说，做出让步的应该是他才对！可现在如雷贯耳的并不是迹部的软声细语，而是自己反复承诺的“不会让迹部感到失望”。尊严在哪里啊，难受。忍足时常怀疑自己是不是坏掉了，为什么会变得如此糊涂呢？

 

绝对不是什么鬼爱情吧。自己有爱迹部到丧失理智？不不不，不是不是。事实上那天过后，两个人还是那样保持着彼此的姿态。没什么特殊关系在他们之间展开——能展开什么？和迹部手牵手去参加部活？还是在大庭广众之下摸一把他的屁股？算了，若真是这样，展开的怕不是他们的关系，而是忍足的皮。

 

但忍足的心结，是真的解开了。来自全国大赛的，来自失望的，和迹部的。或者说想通了吧，对谁失望什么的，根本就不可能消失吧。毕竟在这世界上，期待是永远有的，就像那些报丧的人，是因为在自己身上，也寄托着他们的一种希望啊。希望冰帝能承载更多的荣誉，希望忍足能独当一面。希望自己能将他管理的社团像对网球社一样认真对待从而使之发光发热，希望他，也能用同样充满期待的爱意，想着自己，而已。

 

这样想来，什么失望绝望，希望期望，其实都是可以互相理解互相包容的啊。迹部用一个吻就化解掉了忍足心里的别扭，所以说，这个人被誉为日本国中生界的奇迹，也没什么大不了的吧！可是他们真的知道他的神奇之处吗……他们看到的迹部景吾还只是冰山一角吧！忍足陷入了新的一轮碎碎念中，完全忘记网球社的部活还没结束。一心想着“偶尔有点小情绪也不错，至少可以得到迹部君无偿的安慰”而感到欢快的忍足君，在搭档岳人的提醒下，才发现自己好像因为训练不专心而被罚跑。喂喂，我可是因为在想你才溜号的呀！沐浴着迹部嫌弃的目光，忍足极其不情愿地出去跑圈。累个半死之后，球场里只剩下迹部在练习发球，忍足感觉，这是个秀恩爱的好机会。

 

“hey 迹部，”忍足摆弄着拉链，靠在场边的铁丝网上说，“周末有空吗，出去看电影吧。”

 

迹部闻言，笑着说了句好啊。忍足心里甜蜜到爆炸，刚要冲过去做点什么，迹部突然说，“啊，周末约了手冢，要在本大爷家的球场打球啊。”

 

忍足只觉得此时此刻他身体里所有的血液都在倒流。提起手冢的名字，迹部又沸腾了，气势汹汹地朝忍足说，“侑士！你看好我怎么打败手冢那家伙吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”说罢扬长而去，留下忍足孤单寂寞的背影。

 

说什么不失望，都是骗人的啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

FIN

 

彩蛋一

 

当晚，迹部接到了岳人的电话。

 

岳人：迹部，我打游戏被日吉揍死了一百多次！我很难受！

迹部：……那你不去找他单挑，找本大爷做什么啊？！

岳人：诶？侑士说你安慰人很有一套，只需一秒——都是假的！

迹部：……（脸红）你告诉那家伙，他已经被网球社开除了！

 

彩蛋二

 

手冢：那今天就到这儿了，多谢迹部君邀请。

迹部：哼……居然放掉第七局，这不像你啊，手冢！

手冢：因为和不二约了吃饭，不想迟到。打球什么的，改天再尽兴打也可以。

迹部：（不爽）那和不二吃饭也可以改天啊！！

手冢：……告辞。

迹部：手冢国光！你重色轻友！

忍足：手冢，干得漂亮！

 

彩蛋三

 

宍户：喂，长太郎，你有没有觉得最近忍足不太正常？

凤：忍足学长最近好像……又回到那个找人吐槽自己的阶段了，刚刚还问我来着呢。

宍户：哦？话说你为什么刚才被迹部罚跑？

凤：因为我吐槽忍足学长“好像恋爱了”，然后就被部长罚了TAT

宍户：…………………………………………

 

FIN


End file.
